Serà que te conozco
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: U nada que ver ahora con el tìtulo, n.n pero lean Ron se declara, Harry Confiesa,Voldemort y su ataque ¿quien ganara? Terminado
1. Default Chapter

Será que te conozco  
  
NOTA: los personajes aquí presentados por desgracia no son míos, todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este fic NO TIENE intenciones de lucro es solo por ociosidad de la autora.  
  
Los rayos del sol tocaban tímidamente Howarts, el otoño ya había llegado por lo que el aire frío ya comenzaba a sentirse. En los jardines muchos de los alumnos tomaban un descanso, otros se sentaban cerca del lago a observar al calamar gigante o simplemente se dedicaban a pasear por la escuela.  
  
El ambiente era un poco tenso después de los últimos acontecimientos, ya todos sabían que Voldemort había regresado, que los mortifagos le habían jurado lealtad de nuevo; pero con Dumbledore de nuevo en el colegio y parte de los miembros de la orden del fénix dentro del mismo, el colegio era el lugar mas seguro para muchos. Además de todo esto el regreso del profesor Lupin a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ( claro con un poco de ayuda del director), hacía mejor el día ( y como imaginaran ¬¬ todas eran buenas menos pociones ya consíguete una esposa Snape)  
  
Sin embargo, había una persona a quien no le importaban los cambios, Harry Potter se encontraba en la torre donde 3 años atrás había rescatado a Sirius. Aún se la hacía difícil de creer que el ya no estaba, y que al igual que sus padres, él jamás volvería. Una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla mientras una sensación extraña de soledad invadía su alma, hasta que sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, volteo y se dio de que una pelirroja llegaba al mismo lugar done él estaba, distraía en la lectura de un libro.  
  
-Hola Ginny- saludo Harry, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y haciendo que esta se llevara al pecho el libro, como evitando que lo viera. -Ho- hola Harry-respondió sorprendida de haberlo encontrado en ese lugar- Disculpa no sabía que estabas aquí, creo que mejor me voy... -No, espera- cuando ella voltea a verlo se dio cuenta de que no era más una niñita, su cuerpo y su rostro denotaban cierta madurez, y lo había notado desde que regreso a Grimmauld Place ese verano-yo estaba por irme, supongo que si vienes aquí es por que necesitas privacidad. -Bueno... -Ginny aun con el libro pegado en el pecho y un ligero carmín en sus mejillas le respondió- la verdad es que si, en la sala común no hay mucho privacidad ni tranquilidad. -Entonces te dejo. Le dijo Harry tomando su capa invisible ( que usaba cuando quería escapar por los pasillos de aquellos que ahora lo acosaban) se cubrió el cuerpo, dejando su cabeza como flotando en el aire- nos vemos- se despidió y desapareció. -Nos vemos- respondió ella y suponiendo que el chico ya se había ido, dio un suspiro- ¡Por Merlín!- la chica pegó su espalda a la pared y se deslizo hasta sentarse- no es posible que después de 5 años siga poniéndome nerviosa y mi corazón lata tan rápido.  
  
Ginny comenzó su monólogo sin saber que alguien la escuchaba, Harry se había detenido a amarrarse un zapato, cuando ella había comenzado su monólogo. Sorprendido con las últimas palabras que su cerebro aún no captaba ( ¬¬ hombre a final de cuentas) tuvo el impulso de iré, pero algo más fuerte lo obligo a quedarse.  
  
-Supongo que esto que siento es inútil, nunca podrías verme más allá de ser la hermana de tu mejor amigo, la niña que salvaste de Voldemort, por eso he tomado el valor para verte como un amigo... por que tu sólo me ves de esa manera, no me queda más que hacer... pero si tan sólo- una lágrima rodó débil por su mejilla-.. Si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo que siento, para mi no es sólo una cara bonita, o un buen partido o "El niño que vivó, es aún más que eso, es... solo Harry. Ginny tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo una vez más.  
  
La curiosidad pudo más que Harry ( ¬¬ y luego dicen que los hombres no son chismosos), que se acerco lentamente a ella observando el libro, él cual traía varios escritos, parecía ser su diario; pero al final de las páginas un retrato suyo hecho en carbón lo sorprendió, parecía ser el mismo, sin lugar a dudas tenía su esencia.  
  
-Solo Harry, un chico que ha sufrido, la perdida de sus padres, con los Muggles que lo maltrataban, las constantes intuiciones de Voldemort en su vida, y ahora la muerte de Sirius que le había hecho estar triste casi siempre... si tan sólo pudiera consolarlo, decirle que no estará solo pase lo que pase... – de pronto Ginny movió la cabeza haciendo un ademán negativo- Vamos Ginny deja de ser tan tonta, Harry jamás te haría caso, seguramente sigue enamorado de Cho y yo seguiré siendo la Hermana de Ron... simplemente una hermana- sus piró con una mueca de dolor, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro cerró su libro y decidió volver a la sala común.  
  
Sin saberlo, al comenzar a caminar paso a unos centímetros de un Harry sumamente sorprendido, cuando ella bajo los escalones saliendo completamente del lugar, Harry se quitó la capa sorprendido. Nunca pensó que alguien pensara cosas así de él, sentir tanto amor y preocupación por él... bueno estaban los Weasley y sus amigos pero él sabía que ese sentimiento era más. Mucho más.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Había anochecido, en la sala común la chimenea tenía fuego ardiendo, algunos alumnos hablaban sentados en los sillones frente a esta, otros hacían sus tareas, una de ellas Hermione quien detrás de una pila de libros observaba a Ron al otro lado de la mesa. Ron también la veía de la misma manera... sí ellos seguían peleando como siempre, ante todos eran buenos amigos, sin embargo en esos momentos ellos sintieron que eran algo más, ellos y... bueno Harry quien les observaba divertido, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se pusieron muy nerviosos y siguieron en sus tareas, sonriendo Harry volteo a la salita de la chimenea, ahí sentada en un sillón sumergida en un libro de pociones estaba Ginny.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar mirarla, era una chica hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero también inteligente, valiente, con bastante imaginación ( gracias a Fred y George), una sonrisa hermosa, su cabello rojo brillante llegando un poco más debajo de los hombros, lacio y siempre, o casi siempre, lo traía suelto...  
  
-Harry... ¡HARRY!- gritó una voz cerca de él que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos- podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de mirar a mi hermana de esa manera- le dijo Ron entrando en su papel de "hermano celoso". -Claro- respondió Harry- en cuanto tu y Hermione dejen de verse de la misma manera.  
  
Ron solo atinó a sonrojarse, quiso protestar pero no puedo, en tanto Hermione, después del impacto de darse cuenta que los habían descubierto recupero el aplomo y hablo.  
  
-Mira Harry... lo que Ron quiere decir, es que Ginny es una chica muy sensible... y bueno... -¿Creen que la lastimaría?- preguntó Harry -Sabes que con Ginny mi lado de "hermano celoso" sale, sin embargo tenerte como cuñado aparte de mejor amigo no estaría mal... pero... -Pero también sabemos que sientes algo por Cho, y... bueno... no sería justo que jugaras con ella... sabes Harry a ella... bueno... aún le gustas mucho... -Y de verdad no quisiera verla sufrir Harry... -Chicos, creo que ya entendí a que se refieren- los interrumpió abruptamente- pero créanme lo que menos quiero es jugar con ella o lastimarla... Ron de verdad que no lo haría, es solo que... de verdad me interesa- finalizo Harry un poco sonrojado. -Bueno de ser así, inténtalo... pero si la lastimas- Amenazo Ron. -No lo haré, lo prometo- sonrió Harry- ahora creo que es mejor que suba a descansar y pensar que haré- y cuando tomo sus cosas para irse se acerco a ambos-Ah... por cierto, chicos creo que es tiempo de que se digan lo que sienten por el otro... por que esas miradas suyas cada día son mas intensas- y salió de la sala común dejando a Hermione y Ron sorprendidos y rojos.  
  
Pero esa noche no lograría conciliar el sueño del todo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, pero no había sido solo él hecho de haberla escuchado, sino él haberse dado cuenta que aquella chica en realidad le gustaba, además de que ella había estado conviviendo con él mucho tiempo.  
  
-Creo que debo hablar más con ella-murmuró-conocerla para no cometer un error y lastimarla.  
  
Después de tanta meditación el sueño se había ido, por lo que decidió bajar a la sala común a leer un rato para lograr conciliar el sueño. Cuando bajo las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos, sentada frente a la chimenea, vestida con su pijama, leyendo lo que parecía un libro de la escuela. La chica estaba tan metida en su lectura que no sintió la mirada penetrante de unos ojos verdes.  
  
-Hola Ginny- saludó él con una sonrisa que ella pensó era la más hermosa que hubiera visto. -Ho-hola Harry- saludó ella sonrojada -¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado -Repaso un poco, ya sabes... pociones... para los TIMOS -Snape anda muy sensible- respondió Harry- Ahora exige más. -Sí... bueno, supongo que el hecho de que- Ginny trago saliva- Voldemort regresará no lo ha puesto muy bien. -Si quizá sea eso- respondió Harry sintiéndose nervioso y maravillado de oír que ella mencionaba a Voldemort sin titubear mucho, era una chica valiente.  
  
Un incomodo silencio los invadió, Ginny aun sorprendida se encontraba muy nerviosa, se había prometido a si misma olvidar aquel amor que sentía por el, para tenerlo a unos centímetros de ella en medio de la noche y haberla saludado con esa sonrisa había sido demasiado para ella. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en silencio cuando ella decidió hablarle.  
  
-Y tu Harry, ¿Qué haces levantado a esa hora?- preguntó ella y cuando Harry volteo a verla sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. -Bueno... yo, en realidad... no podía dormir- respondió nervioso -Supongo que debe ser por algo o... alguien especial- dijo Ginny con cierto dolor en sus palabras- Supongo que al ser capitán del equipo, y todo lo que paso... tu sabes y bueno también esta Cho... -Cho en realidad no tiene nada que ver- respondió Harry rápidamente- en realidad no me importa más. -¿De verdad?- preguntó Sorprendida sin evitar una sonrisa que cambió inmediatamente- es decir pensé que te gustaba. -Pues así fue en realidad- respondió con una discreta sonrisa, al descubrir la alegría en la voz de ella- pero bueno todo lo que dices es cierto, todo ha pasado en poco tiempo, el regreso de Voldemort, las movilizaciones de los magos, él regresó a la escuela, el liderazgo del equipo... la muerte de Sirius- esto último lo dijo un tanto triste, cosa que Ginny no resistió y posó sus manos en las de él. -Imagino que debe ser difícil para ti, pero sabes que no te has quedado sólo, hay mucha gente que te quiere Harry.- le dijo ella acercándose más a él y apretando más sus manos- Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, toda la gente de la orden te quiere y se preocupa por ti, mis padres, mis hermanos, Ron, Hermione... -Y tu... ¿me quieres?- interrumpió Harry -Y-yo... yo... claro que té quiero-dijo poniéndose más roja que su cabello- como todos- "Bravo Ginny, acabas de perder tu oportunidad", pensó. -Oh, supongo que tienes razón-respondió él sabiendo que la ponía nerviosa- me iré a dormir, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
  
Harry se levanto de su asiento, se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo, regresó sobre sus pasos y para sorpresa de Ginny, le tomó el rostro y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca.  
  
-Buenas noches Ginny- le dijo y subió a su alcoba -Buenas noches Harry- y ella se sintió volar, cerró su libro y se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Esa mañana el desayuno tenía un sabor diferente, por alguna razón desconocida, para Harry ese corto tiempo con ella había servido para darse cuenta que Ginny en realidad le gustaba, y mucho, además de que ella era muy dulce, sencilla, bonita y no quería estar con él solo por su fama. Ron que se encontraba a su lado, tenía la misma expresión en el rostro de Harry ( ya saben ¿no?. Mirada perdida, ligera sonrisa, cara de menso o.o en realidad parece más que te metiste una tacha XD)  
  
-Harry, Ron-Neville les habló sacándolos de sus pensamientos. -Si Neville- le contestó Harry, saliendo de sus pensamientos -Vaya chicos, andan bastante distraídos, más bien pareciera que están como... enamorados- Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos- Bueno solo les quería pedir sus apuntes de pociones. -Si claro Neville, tómalos-le dijo Ron -Gracias chicos, los veo después- les dijo Neville mientras este se dirigía a la salida -Bueno Harry, al fin tenemos día libre- sonrió Ron- No puedo esperar para salir a Hogsmeade -Si creo que no hará bien salir- de repente algo vino a su mente- y por cierto ¿Qué a pasado con Hermione? -o.o ¿Qué a pasado de que?- preguntó Ron hundiendo su rostro en el desayuno -Vamos, Ron ¬¬ soy tu mejor amigo no puedes engañarme... ninguno de los dos- le dijo volteándolo para que lo viera, a los ojos. -Esta bien Harry -- sé que no he sido muy bueno ocultándolo pero... de verdad me interesa... es decir... yo... a mí... bueno, tu sabes... -Te gusta- terminó Harry -Bueno sí, pero no estoy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo uu - le respondió Ron con cierta tristeza -Ella siente lo mismo- dijo Harry seguro -¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro? -Porque me he fijado en como té mira, es fácil adivinarlo- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo -¿Crees qué debería hablar con ella?- preguntó Ron -Supongo qué es mejor que le digas lo que sientes... antes de que alguien más lo haga- le contestó sinceramente Harry a Ron. -Tienes razón... tal vez lo haga hoy... –A propósito de Hermione ¿En dónde estará? -o.o No lo sé  
  
En los pasillos que van al Gran Comedor, dos chicas venían caminando con un poco deprisa, ambas muy bonitas, habían cambiado, si quizá físicamente, pero seguían siendo las mismas. Ahora también había varios chicos de otras casas detrás de ellas, las invitaban a salir o les regalaban flores y regalos, sin embargo ellas tenían ojos sólo para dos de ellos.  
  
-Entonces te dio un beso o.o- dijo Hermione sorprendida -Bueno oo no exactamente fue en la mejilla... -Pero te lo dio o - le contestó emocionada -Sabes no quisiera volver a ilusionarme en que él algún día me haga caso, seguramente lo hizo por que se ve parte de la familia, me ve como una herma... -No Ginny no es así- le dijo la castaña -Porque lo dices -Por que lo conozco, a mí me trata como a una hermana, te puedo asegurar que lo de él es algo más -No lo sé- respondió insegura -¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! – una voz les llamaba desde la mesa de su casa -Y por cierto ¿Cómo vas con mi hermano?- preguntó con cara pícara - oo yo... este... ¿a qué te refieres? -Vamos Hermione, ¬¬ ambas sabemos lo que sientes por él- Le dijo comenzando a bajar la voz cuando se acercaban a sus lugares en la mesa. -Pues- suspiro- -- solo puedo decirte que tu vas mucho mejor que yo... – Ginny soltó una sonrisa ante su comentario. -¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Ron mientras las chicas se sentaban frente a ellos -Platicando- comentó simplemente Ginny mientras ambas comenzaban a servirse su desayuno -Y se puede saber que hablaban que tardaban tanto- preguntó Ron curioso -Cosas de chicas- Respondieron ambas al unísono con una risita cómplice -Y por eso tardaron tanto... pues que clase de cosas... -Hola Harry- habló una voz tras de Ron interrumpiéndolo, Harry volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz. -Ah... Hola Cho-respondió Harry y se volteo a donde estaban las chicas, donde pudo advertir la mirada de Ginny -Podría hablar contigo- pidió con una sonrisa -Debe ser ahora- le respondió, la verdad es que o quería hablar con ella... más bien no quería que Ginny pensará mal sobre eso -Sólo será un momento, lo prometo. -Esta bien- se levantó y siguió a Cho, no sin darle una mirada a Ginny quien al momento volteó para no mirarlo.  
  
Cho llevó a Harry fuera del Gran Comedor, cuando estuvieron fuera, esté se apresuro a preguntar.  
  
-Y bien, dime ¿Qué es tan importante? -Bueno... sé que me he comportado de una forma tonta, que te juzgue mal acerca de lo de Hermione y todo, y bueno quisiera enmendar mi error. -¿De qué forma? o.ô- pregunto intrigado -Quisiera salir más contigo, ya sabes, ir a Homesgade, platicar más, e ir contigo al baile de Halloween.  
  
En ese momento Harry vio por encima de Cho, para ver a Ginny que platicaba con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Harry- le hablo Cho- ¿Qué dices? -Es muy amable de tu parte, pero me temo que no será posible tanta convivencia- le dijo mientras trataba discretamente de buscar Ginny, quien solo revolvía la comida de su plato. -¿Por qué Harry?- preguntó la chica tratando de llamar su atención, pero como no lo logró optó por tomar su rostro y le dijo- ¿Acaso no te gusto? -Pues, verás Cho eres una chica muy bonita... -¿Pero? -Me interesa alguien más, lo siento- le dijo un poco apenado -Oh... – Respondió desilusionada -Pero podríamos ser amigos- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y dándole la mano. -Si, creo que sí, amigos- y le dio la mano.  
  
Después de esto Harry dejo a Cho y regresó al Gran Comedor, se sentó nuevamente junto a sus amigos, sonrió y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado ante los rostros curiosos de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron -¿Y bien qué?- le respondió Harry -¿Qué quería Cho?- se adelantó Hermione muerta de curiosidad -Pues... – le lanzó una mirada a Ginny para ver su reacción- quería que conviviéramos más, ya saben salir, andar juntos e ir al baile de la próxima semana. - o.o Enserio, vaya que mosca le pico- dijo Ron -Seguramente ahora que Harry goza de mucho más fama que antes, le interesa salir con él- dijo Hermione mientras comía una tostada y Harry veía la expresión de Ginny. -Y que le dijiste- siguió Ron -Qué no sería posible- respondió tranquilamente- que solo me interesa como amiga- y continuó comiendo ante las miradas atónitas de Hermione y Ron y la sonrisa de Ginny.  
  
Los chicos salieron a Hogsmeade ese día después del desayuno, Hermione, Ron y Harry venían caminando por las calles del pueblito platicando, habían entrado a varias tiendas, después de salir de Honeydukes cargados de bastantes dulces, suficientes hasta la siguiente salida, Harry miró como Ginny caminaba junto a Luna y Neville, paso casi frente a ellos, Ginny le dio una de esas maravillosas sonrisas y volteó, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña librería donde Hermione se detuvo a ver lo nuevo, cuando Ron se le acerco a Harry.  
  
-Harry, puedo pedirte un favor- dijo Ron por lo bajo -Claro, dime- le respondió este sospechando lo que pediría -Quisiera... bueno... que me dejaras solo con Hermione... necesito decirle lo que hablamos en el desayuno- le dijo Ron comenzando a ponerse tan rojo como su cabello. -Claro, no te preocupes- le contestó con una sonrisa- Bueno chicos ahora regresó -¿Adónde vas Harry?- preguntó Hermione intrigada -Tengo que... ir a las Tres Escobas, el Profesor Lupin me espera ahí, lo había olvidado por completo- logró decir Harry rápidamente en forma discreta -¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- le dijo ella -No... es que o.o iba a decirme algo sobre mis padres... -¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó ella -No ustedes sigan U nos veremos en Las Tres Escobas a la hora del almuerzo... nos vemos- y salió casi corriendo del lugar. - o.o Vaya por que la prisa- dijo la chica - U no lo sé... sigamos caminando quieres- le dije ron. Por aquí hay un café que seguro te gustara - oo si claro, sigamos...  
  
Harry caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, pensando en lo increíble de la situación de Hermione y Ron, tantas peleas y que todo fuera por que se gustaban. Pero una imagen llego a su mente, el rostro de una pelirroja no lo dejaba en paz. Cuando al mirar al frente la vio, venía caminando sola, con una bolsa de caramelos en la mano. Pero ¿Qué hacía sola? ¿Acaso sería esta su oportunidad de estar con ella?. No lo pensó mucho, camino a donde estaba la chica.  
  
-Hola Ginny- saludo Harry a la chica quien en un momento se sorprendió de tener al chico frente a ella. -Hola Harry-saludo ya recuperada. -¿Qué haces sola?- pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar- te vi hace un rato con Neville y Luna, ¿En dónde están? -Los he dejado platicando en Honeydukes, al parecer tiene muchas cosas en común- le dijo ella mientras se metía un caramelo a la boca. -Estas diciendo que o.o Neville y Luna... acaso ellos dos... -Bueno eso parece n.n -Vaya, parece que este día esta lleno de sorpresas -¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella curiosa -Por que tu hermano me pidió que lo dejara solo con Hermione, así que deben andar solos por ahí... - sonrió él -o.o Vaya ya era hora.. -Lo mismo pienso...  
  
Ambos rieron al darse cuenta que pensaban lo mismo. Siguieron caminando por un rato, platicando de mil cosas, hasta que el silencio los invadió, llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca de la casa de los gritos, Harry la invito a sentarse y ella aceptó. Harry se sentía nervioso, ella cada vez le gustaba más, pero una duda lo atormentaba, pero ¿Sería correcto preguntarle?... Quizá sería una oportunidad única de estar así con ella...  
  
-Ginny, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía. -Sí claro -¿Tu... tienes algo que ver con Dean? Es decir tu y él... -No- se apresuró a decir ella- eso se lo dije a Ron para molestarlo, ya sabes como es n.n, pero no, solo salí con él un par de veces, él y Parvati ahora salen- estaba sorprendida con la pregunta, juraría que su voz sonaba un poco celosa-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Curiosidad... supongo... - y desvió su mirada completamente rojo -Ah... - sonrió internamente al ver que podía hacer que Harry se sonrojara- dime algo Harry ¿Por qué no aceptaste la invitación de Chang? -¿Quieres la verdad?- le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos -Si- le respondió devolviéndole la mirada -No me interesa, es decir ella es muy bonita y eso pero... no es la chica para mí- le respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima- esa es parte de la razón por la cual no acepte salir con ella. -¿Y cuál es la otra parte?-preguntó ella curiosa -Pues... tú-dijo poniéndose ligeramente rojo y mirando al frente -¿Yo? o.o- pregunto totalmente roja y asombrada ante la respuesta tan sincera de Harry -Mira.. –se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar- yo sé que tal vez no te guste, el año pasado Hermione comentó que no te ponías nerviosa conmigo por que no te gustaba más, y lo entiendo créeme a lo mejor ahora me vez como el amigo de tu hermano y solamente eso, pero sabes tu me gustas y mucho, por eso rechacé a Cho, por eso no he invitado a nadie al baile, por que tu me gustas y más que eso yo te quiero yo...  
  
No pudo hablar más, Ginny reponiéndose de su sorpresa se había levantado y calló a Harry con un beso, que aunque al principio no había respondido, en pocos segundos la estaba abrazando por la cintura mientras ella subía sus brazos y los posaba en su cuello. Ambos se sentían en el cielo, se sentían flotar, plenos y felices, cuando ambos necesitaron respirar se separaron lentamente, juntando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, Harry abrió un poco los ojos y la miró, estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola n.n soy Kiiandy y este es mi segundo Fic sobre Harry Potter y lo comencé con mi pareja favorita Harry / Ginny, este era originalmente era un ONE-Shot pero je U siempre me pasa agrando los fics que son cortos, espero lo disfruten... este fic esta dedicado en especial para mi amigo Alb ¬¬ ya se que te gusta la pareja de Cho "Lágrimas de Cocodrilo" Chang, pero no importa n.n eres de los poco con quien comparto esta afición por HP. Para cualquier comentario mentada o jitomatazos pueden dejarme un Review aquí o contactarme en mi grupo o escribir a o   
  
Nos estaremos viendo pronto n.n KiiandyBlack 


	2. Sera que te conozco

**Cap 2**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, una chica de ojos avellana observaba a su pelirrojo acompañante, quien al parecer buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle algo, y con un nerviosismo que jamás le había visto, habían tomado un café y se habían puesto a caminar en las afueras de la ciudad, y ahora se encontraban parados observando Homesgade desde el bosque.

-Vamos, Ron que es lo que quieres decirme- preguntó ella por tercera vez

-No es fácil sabes- le dijo él bajando los ojos-no sé exactamente por donde comenzar.

-Empieza con algo sencillo

-Tienes razón-medito un momento antes de hablar, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle?- Muy bien te lo diré

-Te escucho

-Herm... tenemos 6 años de conocernos, cierto- la chica asintió- durante este tiempo además de ser mi amiga... algo más nació- mientras hablaba comenzaba a moverse ligeramente de un lugar a otro- me lo negaba al principio, pero hace dos años, en ese baile, cuando te vi con Krum, los celos que sentí me hicieron saber que no podría ocultar mis sentimientos ( solo puedo decirles que la cara de Hermione era esta O.O) No sabía si decírtelo o no, por que no deseo perder tu amistad, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas- tomo aire y dijo- me gustas Hermione y también te quiero, mucho- cuando dijo esto una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica- no Hermione, no llores- le Tomó él rostro, y limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos- mira si te lo dije es por que no deseo tener secretos contigo, no espero que me correspondas Herm, créeme, sé que no soy el tipo de chico para ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Ron la vio a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver lo que reflejaban- Por supuesto que eres él tipo de chico para mi, él único para mí.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido y ella solo asintió- Entonces aceptarías ser mi novia- ella le abrazó por el cuello y dijo una sola palabra.

-Sí...

Lentamente se acercaron, podían sentir el aliento cálido de ambos, hasta que no aguantaron más y sus labios se unieron expresando los sentimientos de tantos años reprimidos, expresando su amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en las nubes, Harry recargado en un árbol con Ginny delante de él abrazándola, viendo a su alrededor las hojas de los árboles que el otoño hacía caer. Él le acariciaba su mejilla con una de sus manos, y con la otra la tenía abrazada mientras le daba ligeros besos en la cabeza. Ella acariciaba el brazo que la rodeaba y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación placentera de sus caricias. De pronto Ginny volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Harry... ¿Quién le dirá a mi hermano que tu y yo...?

-Ron o.o, cierto bueno supongo que tendremos que decírselo, y creo que deberemos decírselo juntos- le dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Si bueno esperemos que no se altere

-Esperemos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era la hora del almuerzo y Hermione y Ron se dirigían a Las tres Escobas a encontrarse con Harry como habían quedado, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver pasar a Ron orgullosamente paseando de la mano de Hermione, muchos susurraban cosas como "Si siempre pelean", "Son como el agua y el aceite", pero a ellos no les importaba sabían que tenían sus diferencias pero ahora sería más divertido reconciliarse. Cuando de pronto Ron se paró en seco, ese era Harry de la mano de una chica, pero esa chica era... no, no podía ser...

-¡¿Ginny?!

-No se ven lindos juntos Ron- le dijo a él, riendo ante su expresión

-¿Lindos? es MI hermanita a la que trae de la mano, y además o.o a la que besa... ¿Pero Como?

-Fácil, así- y le plantó un beso en la boca...

-¬¬ sabes que no me refería a eso... aunque no estuvo mal... pero ese no es el punto...

-El punto es, que eres un hermano celoso y sobre protector, Ginny ya no es una niña pequeña, tiene 15 años y creo que es lo suficientemente grande para decidir con quien salir y con quien no- le regaño y después paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- además es Harry, tu mejor amigo, creo que no podría haber nadie mejor que él no lo crees.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero...

-Supongo que no tengo opción ¬¬

Harry y Ginny armándose de valor se acercaron a donde estaban Ron y Hermione, que al igual que ellos estaban tomados de las manos, se voltearon a ver, sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos. Cuando ambas parejas estaban frente a frente se miraron un instante y momentos después se sonrieron, se felicitaron y entraron a Las Tres Escobas a almorzar.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, decidieron seguir caminando, recorriendo algunas tiendas y comprando algunas cosas para el colegio, cuando las chicas entraron a una tienda de accesorios para escoger las cosas que les faltaban para el baile de la siguiente semana Harry y Ron decidieron hablar.

- Y dime Harry, ¿Cómo es que Tu y mi hermana terminaron tan cariñosamente?- pregunto en realidad bastante tranquilo

-Pues verás, lo que pasó fue que... – y Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado- y eso fue lo que paso, después de eso solo me preguntaba que harías cuando me vieras con Gin, pensé que te enfurecerías

-Pues así fue... – la cara de asombro de Harry fue demasiada al escuchar la sinceridad de su amigo- calma amigo, la verdad es que creo que no podría tener mejor cuñado que tú.

-Gracias Ron, pero ahora dime como tomaste valor para decirle a Hermione lo que sentías- preguntó el más tranquilo y contento, sabiendo que no debería enfrentarse a su mejor amigo.

-Pues después de un par de cafés y comenzar a caminar como locos los dos, tuve que tomar valor y decirle todo lo que sentía y lo que pensaba acerca de nosotros.

-Pues parece amigo que ambos hemos ganado mucho este día- y sonrieron

Las chicas salieron con una bolsa cada una, escondiendo lo que traían como accesorios para sus nuevas túnicas. Ron acoso a Hermione, como era de esperarse, todo el día para que le dijera que traía en esa bolsa, pero ella claro esta no dijo nada, y trato de hacer que se olvidara de ello. Harry por otra parte, aunque sentía curiosidad al principio se conformó con unos cuantos besos de Ginny y la promesa de que sería una sorpresa.

Toda la semana siguiente, las dos parejas se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntas, en realidad las cosas entre Hermione y Ron no habían cambiado mucho, seguían metiendose en discusiones por cualquier cosa, pero ahora sabían que era una "extraña" manera de demostrase lo que sentían, mientras Harry y Gin eran más tranquilos, Harry ayudaba a estudiar a su novia para los TIMOS y ella, en él partido de Quidditch estaba en primera fila dándole ánimos.

Nadie podía quitar la felicidad los rodeaba ni siquiera Draco Malfoy quien sospechosamente andaba muy tranquilo y más desde que se supo donde estaban las alianzas de su padre, seguía siendo tan altanero como siempre, pero en cuanto a Harry y sus amigos se refería aunque no los molestaba el odio que les profesaba ahí estaba esperando salir.

El día del baile, Harry y Ron se encontraban muy nerviosos. Mientras Ron se encontraba dando vueltas como loco alrededor de la sala común esperando a que las chicas bajaran, eran las 8:05 y ellas aún no bajaban, por que demoraban tanto, minutos después Parvati bajo del cuarto de las chicas, les aviso que no tardarían en bajar. En menos de 5 minutos, Hermione bajo, dejando a cierto pelirrojo con la boca abierta, lucía una hermosa túnica lila que traía un pequeño escote, una hermosa gargantilla adornaba su cuello junto con unos sencillos aretes haciendo juego, su cabello lacio con unos sencillos adornos terminaba su vestimenta. En cuanto llegó a donde estaba Ron, este aún nervioso, solo le ofreció el brazo dándole un ligero beso.

Harry rió al ver la cara de su amigo, nunca pensó cuan nervioso podía ponerse Ron al ver a Hermione luciendo tan hermosa, la verdad sabía que harían una hermosa pareja. De pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una dulce voz le llamo a sus espaldas, tomó aire y volteo lentamente, cuando la vio frente a él se quedo pasmado al verla, lucía una hermosa túnica en tono perla, con un corte parecido al de Hermione, traía el cabello recogido en un chongo no muy formal de donde se podía ver pequeñas flores adornándolo y unos cuantos listones de pelo saliendo rebeldemente, un ligero maquillaje solo para resaltar sus ojos y sus labios, hicieron que Harry se quedará sin aliento y sin saber que hacer.

-Harry, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó tratando de contener la risa

-Si, es solo... que te ves hermosa- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- le dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Nos vamos- le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

-Si vamos- le sonrió y se tomo de su brazo

Salieron de la sala común con una sonrisa en los labios, el trayecto al Gran Comedor estuvo envuelto en una plática amena, al llegar al lugar de la reunión se podía ver el lugar lleno de varias mesas alrededor y una gran pista de baile, el techo estaba cubierto de un cielo estrellado y velas flotando, comenzaron a caminar y la pareja se encontró con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y Neville y Luna, comenzaron a platicar cuando se aparto del grupo para ir por algo de tomar, llego a la mesa donde estaba el ponche y comenzó a servir dos vasos cuando una nota llego a sus manos, traía su nombre, alzo al vista y vio que Draco lo miraba desafiante, abrió la carta y la leyó cuidadosamente.

_San Potter:_

_Espero que estés disfrutando de tu amorío con la Pobretona Weasley, y de la compañía de tus amigos, por que pronto la venganza por lo que le hiciste a mi padre y a su Señor será cobrada, cuídate, no te gustaría que a tu noviecita le llegará a pasar algo ¿verdad? No lo olvides._

En cuanto termino de leer la carta esta se quemo inmediatamente, alzó la mirada y Draco solo sonrió y tomando a Pansy de la mano desapareció. Cuando iba a salir a buscarlo, algo lo detuvo, había olvidado por completo a Voldemort en esos días, y la profecía, y ahora que Draco sabía lo de su noviazgo con Ginny ella podría estar en peligro. Pero que podría hacer, solo había algo, tenía que decirle todo a Ginny, y explicarle la situación, tal vez decidiría alejarse de él o tal vez él tomaría esa decisión, pero sabía que debería tomar ese riesgo. De repente sintió que alguien lo abraza por la espalda.

-Harry ¿por qué tardas tanto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando él volteó y la miró a los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?, ha pasado algo

-Gin, tenemos que hablar- le dijo en un tono serio que a ella le hizo tener un mal presentimiento

-Claro...

La tomó de la mano y salieron a los jardines, caminaron por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a la orilla del lago donde estaba el calamar, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, Harry invito a su novia a sentarse en un tronco, él haciendo lo propio se sentó frente a ella de manera que podían mirarse a los ojos.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?.

-Ginny, hay algo que debes saber- dijo bajando la mirada

-Harry me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa?- le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- acaso te arrepentiste de lo nuestro... – la mirada de ella era triste

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo?-le respondió inmediatamente él- Jamás me arrepentiría de esto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- la abrazó muy fuerte dándole un dulce beso- Jamás pienses algo así

-¿Entonces, por qué te ha cambiado la mirada?

-Ginny recuerdas la noche en el ministerio de magia- Se levanto mientras comenzaba a hablar

-Claro que la recuerdo

-Esa noche Voldemort me tendió una trampa para que sacara algo importante para él...

-La profecía...

-Sí Ginny

-Pero el jamás pudo saber que decía esa profecía, se rompió cuando tu y Neville escapaban y por lo que sé no escucharon nada de lo que decía esta.

-Es cierto, pero... yo sé lo que decía esa profecía

-¿Qué, pero cómo?- se levanto poniéndose detrás de Harry quien le había estado dando la espalda

-Dumbledore - volteó y la miró a los ojos- él sabía palabra por palabra de esa profecía, y la noche que regresamos del ministerio me lo dijo todo- cerró su mente ante cualquier intento de Voldemort para entrar en su mente

-Pero dime Harry que tiene que ver con nosotros- preguntó ella preocupada

-La profecía no la sabe Voldemort del todo, ya que jamás la escucho completa- Harry miró a su alrededor para revisar si no había nadie alrededor- la Profecía había sido hecha poco tiempo antes de que naciera y decía que él único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acercaba, nacido de quien lo han desafiado tres veces, llegaría al concluir el séptimo mes, y Voldemort lo señalaría como su igual, pero que tendría un poder que el no conocería y que...

-¿Qué Harry?, dímelo por favor- le dijo mientras hacía que la mirara a los ojos

-Que uno de los dos debería morir en manos del otro... por que ninguno de los dos podría vivir... mientras uno de ellos siga vivo - Harry vio como la cara de Ginny se transformaba- Ginny... yo... soy el único con el poder de derrotar a Voldemort, y si él desea vivir y recuperar su reinado oscuro deberá matarme - Ginny tenía la cabeza baja no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Cuando fuiste a ver por que tardaba con las bebidas fue por que... Malfoy me envió una carta que se quemó en cuanto la termine de leer, en la cual me hacían saber que se vengaran de mí por lo sucedido hace unos meses... Gin yo no quiero que te hagan daño, ni tampoco quiero meterte en más problemas- él tomo la barbilla de Gin para mirarla a los ojos y descubrió que la chica lloraba- No llores, por favor, no fue mi intención meterte en esto, si deseas que terminemos esto yo estaré de acuerdo, por que no quiero...

-Harry... – ella lo cayó posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios- como puedes pensar que podría dejarte solo- Harry estaba asombrado al ver la mirada decisiva de su novia- lloró por que me duele saber, la carga que llevas en ti y... que tal vez... no quiero ni pensarlo... pero podría pasarte algo- ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos- Harry, no pienso dejarte, y aunque tu decidieras que quieres alejarme de ti jamás lo aceptaría, por que... yo Te Amo, no podría vivir sin ti, y no deseo que lleves esto solo, se que te preocupa que alguno de los sirvientes de Voldemort llegue a hacerme algo, pero recuerda que soy una chica fuerte y podré defenderme...

-Lo sé pero, la magia de ellos es aún muy poderosa y...

-Harry hablas con la chica que te acompaño al ministerio y peleo contra Mortífagos lo olvidas- ella le sonrió

-No, no lo olvidó- él reflejo la mirada de ella en su rostro- Gin Gracias

-No lo hagas, Harry lucharemos juntos en esto, no te dejare solo, esta bien

-Esta bien- Harry la abrazó y la apretó contra sí, la felicidad regresaba a él, se separo un poco de ella y la beso, más intensamente que antes, cuando el beso terminó él le susurro- Té Amo

Ella no pudo decir más por que él volvió a tomarla en un beso profundo, sabía que las cosas que vendrían serían duras y pesadas, que la guerra comenzaría en cualquier momento, pero también sabía que si ellos estaban juntos, podrían vencer cualquier cosa que se les atravesara, así fuera el mismo señor tenebroso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1 año y medio después...

Las luces del lugar habían desaparecido, el lugar estaba casi oscuro, había cuerpos tirados por todas partes, Ojo Loco se encontraba agonizante, junto a él Tonks herida trataba de ayudarlo, Lupin cerraba los ojos de Dumbledore quien había perecido tratando de salvar a Harry, Ron se encontraba lastimado, a su lado Hermione estaba inconsciente y trataba de hacerla volverla en sí con la ayuda de Neville quien a su vez era ayudado por Luna, los Mortífagos se encontraban ya atados, los Aurores que quedaban estaba siendo ayudados por sanadores que había llegado, todo era un caos, Fred Weasley había sido severamente herido por un _Crucio_ que Nott había mandado, George había sido aventado al lado de su hermano durante la pelea cuando entro en defensa de su hermano, Bill y Charlie ayudaban a sus padres quienes también habían sido lastimados. Malfoy había perecido tratando de salvar a Pansy( quien había ayudado a Harry), su padre a su lado llorando, totalmente deshecho.

Muertos y heridos por todas partes de aquella vieja fábrica, solo había dos personas quienes faltaban, Harry y Ginny, Voldemort la había agarrado de señuelo para que Potter lo siguiera, la persecución había culminado en el techo de aquella fábrica, la noche era sumamente fría, Harry se encontraba con varios golpes y raspones, sus lentes aún servían pero sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su rostro denotaba rabia, frente a él Voldemort recuperado, pero lastimado, con su capa ondeante de tono negro tenía a Ginny Weasley en sus manos, agarrada del cuello y sangrando, ella solo podía gritar el nombre de Harry, no por le miedo de que él le hiciera daño, si no por lo que le pudiera pasar al hombre que amaba.

-¡Déjala ir!- le gritó Harry- ¡A quien quieres es a mí, ella no tiene nada que ver!

-¿Es lo que deseas?... así se hará- una sonrisa malévola en su rostro se asomó y aventó a Ginny contra una reja donde se encontraba los viejos interruptores de electricidad

-¡GINNY!- corrió a ella, pero cuando llegó a su lado la chica estaba inconsciente y con poco pulso- ¡Maldito!- se levanto dejando en un lugar seguro a su novia, y acercándose a él- es hora de que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho

-Muy bien, será como lo desees, quieres morir así será- un rayo de color rojo pasó cerca de la cabeza de Harry

-Eso es todo lo que tienes... toma esto-le devolvió el ataque logrando lastimar uno de sus brazos

La lucha comenzó, rayos salían de aquellas varitas hermanas, que ahora luchaban en contra de ellas, para bien o para mal, la pelea fue sin tregua rayos de colores salían por todas partes, cuando Ginny despertó vio a Harry cansado, quien volteó y le sonrió, ella pudo adivinar lo que pasaría y comenzó a gritar su nombre, minutos después frente a frente ambos contendientes alzaron la varita al mismo tiempo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!- Gritaron ambos

-¡¡HARRY!!

Un rayo de luz verde ilumino todo, haciendo volar la chatarra que quedaba de aquel lugar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana llegaba a la ciudad, el aire que se respiraba era de tranquilidad, el cielo se encontraba despejado, los pájaros trinaban y la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer. El Hospital San Mungo se encontraba lleno de gente, los heridos por la terrible batalla se encontraban hospitalizados, había mucha gente de apoyo, llevando gasas y pociones, gente visitando familiares y amigos.

En uno de los cuartos de ese lugar, una joven pelirroja se encontraba dormida, tenía algunos vendajes en sus brazos y los rasguños y cortadas habían sido sanadas. Se encontraba tomando la mano de un chico de pelo azabache, que tenía varios días, inconsciente, se encontraba lastimado, vendado aún pero con las pociones no se notaban los golpes, pero su estado seguía siendo grave. Los sanadores no le daba esperanza, el hombre que había salvado el mundo mágico y el muggle, podía morir en cualquier momento, nadie le daba probabilidad de vida.

Durante aquel último ataque, los rayos verdes de aquella maldición, habían chocado, para mala suerte de Voldemort, el rayo de Harry se hizo más fuerte al volver a aparecer ante ellos aquella gente que había muerto por causa de él lo que le dio una fuerza especial que hizo que el rayo llegara a Voldemort destruyéndolo. Sin embargo la explosión y el esfuerzo sobrenatural, hizo que Harry cayera quedando en una especie de coma.

Pero ya tenía varios días así, y Harry no reaccionaba, habían llegado los mejores Sanadores a verlo pero ninguno le había dado esperanza de sobre vivencia. Ginny esa mañana se había despertado, tenía varios días ahí, esperando un milagro, su familia y amigos le habían dicho que solo quedaba resignarse, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo morir. Se levanto soltando su mano para acercarse a la ventana y abrirla, el aire fresco de la mañana le hacía sentir que las esperanzas aún no morían.

Pero no podía evitar derramar una lágrima de nuevo, necesitaba tanto de él, extrañaba ver sus ojos, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, que le dijera que la amaba, cerraba los ojos y recordaba cada juramento que se hicieron, cada beso dado, y el sueño de casarse al terminar el Colegio y permanecer juntos por el resto de sus días. Pero a veces parecía que solo se quedarían en eso en sueños. Se volvió a acercarse a la cama de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomando su mano y acercándola a su mejilla.

-Harry, no puedes dejarme- le comenzó a hablar ella- prometiste que estaríamos juntos, que viviríamos en una hermosa casa, con un enorme jardín... – las lágrimas corrían más rápidamente por su rostro y hundió el rostro en la sabana- no puedes irte Harry te amo y siempre lo haré.

-Yo también... te amo Ginny

Ginny alzó la mirada y por poco y se desmaya, Harry tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía, la mano que tenía agarrada se movió para apretar la suya, y con la otra limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de ella.

-Harry...

-Y no pienso romper mi promesa... quiero que te cases conmigo

-Por supuesto que sí Harry...

Ella solo atinó a abrazarse a él, durante unos minutos se quedaron así solo abrazados, cuando se separaron para verse, se besaron lenta y dulcemente, sintiendo que todo era posible en esos momentos. Cuando se abrió la puerta la familia Weasley, Hermione, Tonks y Lupin, se encontraron ante la maravillosa sorpresa de que Harry por fin había despertado. Las lágrimas corrieron por los rostros de todos, y cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que todos estaba ahí los invito a acercase a él, felices de que por fin la paz estaría en todos y que el niño que vivió lo había vuelto a hacer.

**Será que te conozco**

Será que te conozco  
y que esta vez nos espera desde entonces  
que esa luz en tus ojos  
pudo más que esta tierra y estos nombres.  
  
Que seguimos errantes,  
que estuvimos de paso en otra estrella,  
que lo intentamos antes  
y hoy me vuelve tu abrazo a la pelea.  
  
Todo vendrá de tu boca  
para la luz y de la sombra.  
Todo vendrá si recuerdas  
la promesa de esta sociedad de luz.  
  
Será que te conozco  
y que no fue coincidencia nuestro encuentro  
porque para tu voz  
se ha escapado mi nombre del silencio.  
  
Que quedamos de acuerdo  
para buscar el sol a cada paso,  
donde sólo el recuerdo,  
donde sólo la noche o el ocaso.

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado más de 7 años desde que Harry había abierto los ojos, y muchas cosas con ellos pasaron. Aquellos alumnos que habían dejado la escuela para luchar contra Voldemort, regresaron a terminar sus estudios, algunos de ellos solo a hacer exámenes ( en el caso de Harry y compañía), y otros más para terminar su último año.

Harry y Ron cuando terminaron sus exámenes decidieron probar suerte de Aurores, habían conseguido entrar sin ningún problema y habían conseguido un puesto de buscador y cazador (respectivamente) para el equipo nacional de Quidditch. Hermione por su parte logro entrar a la escuela de Sanadores teniendo el mayor puntaje y conseguir una buena beca. Ginny había terminado su último año con éxito y siguió a Harry para ser Auror. Fred y George habían logrado un triunfo total con "Sortilegios Weasley", y habían comenzado una relación formal con Angelina y Katie.

Lupin por fin había sido sanado de su licantropía gracias al ayuda de Tonks, quien no descansó hasta encontrar la mística cura que hizo que dejara aquel sufrimiento, ambos se casaron y regresaron dando clases a Howarts, Tonks daba Transformaciones y Remus Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ambos con un hijo en común, el pequeño Sirius. Snape decidió retirarse a un lugar lejano, en las profundidades de un bosque en escocia.

Sin embargo cada año durante el verano los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla se reunían, por el simple placer de verse. Ese verano no fue la excepción. Ron y Hermione llegaban a lo que antiguamente era La Madriguera, ahora ya remodelada, con su dos pequeños Arthur de 5 años y Nicoletta de 3, Fred y George con Angelina y Katie, respectivamente, con un par de gemelos, cada quien y unas hermosas niñas, Bill y Charlie con sus esposas, Bill con 2 hijos y Charlie con 3, Neville y Luna llegaron acompañados de un pequeño niño que aunque er retrato de su padre tenía esos ojos místicos de la madre.

Al poco tiempo Ginny y Harry aparecieron, se habían casado meses después de Ron y Hermione, Ambos eran Aurores, y vivían en una hermosa casa en las afueras de Londres, con un enorme Jardín donde James y Lily, gemelos de 4 años jugaban incansablemente. Cuando los vieron llegar todos los saludaron los niños fueron a ver a sus primos y amigos, comenzando a correr por todas partes y la felicidad inundando el ambiente, se hacían brindis por los que estaban y por los que se habían ido pero siempre recordándolos con alegría.

Harry y Ginny se abrazaron viendo la felicidad en los rostros de todos, no podía haber mejor recompensa que esa. Sabía que aún había cosas por hacer, pero no ese día que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de haber destruido a aquel que tanto daño había hecho. Juntos lo habían hecho.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola n.n a todos o.o por fin terminé, saben originalmente iba a ser un fic ONE-Shot y además romántico, como terminó en una pelea contra Voldemort -- no me lo pregunten, solo espero que les guste n.n y lo disfruten, gracias a mi amiga Sung quien es una fanática loca igual que yo por apoyarme con el fic y ha Alb gracias por compartir conmigo las locuras de Harry Potter jejejejejejeje.

Para cualquier comentario mentada o jitomatazos pueden dejarme un Review aquí o contactarme en mi grupo **livingforever** o escribir a o 

n.n KiiandyBlack


End file.
